1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anchoring device for a tent assembly, more particularly to an anchoring device for securing a canopy on a tent frame of a tent assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tent assembly comprises a tent frame and a canopy disposed on top of the tent fame. To anchor the canopy on the tent frame, pull ropes are secured to the periphery of the canopy and are anchored on tent poles of the tent frame. The tent poles may have hooks provided thereon so that the pull ropes can be extended therethrough, wound thereon, and then tied to form knots on the tent frame.
The following are some of the drawbacks of the conventional tent assembly:
1. The quality of anchoring depends on strength control and experience of the people installing the tent assembly. In other words, lack of strength control and inexperience can result in weak anchoring.
2. The anchoring process, which involves winding and knotting of the pull ropes, is slow, inconvenient and cannot be easily controlled.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide an anchoring device for securing a canopy on a tent frame of a tent assembly that can overcome the aforesaid drawbacks of the prior art.
Accordingly, the anchoring device of the present invention is adapted for use in a tent assembly that includes a tent frame and a canopy disposed on top of the tent frame. The tent frame includes at least one tent pole, and the canopy has at least one pull rope secured thereto. The anchoring device is adapted to secure the canopy on the tent frame, and comprises a retaining unit, an anchor seat and an anchor block.
The retaining unit includes an adjustable retaining sleeve adapted to be sleeved on the tent pole, and a retention adjusting member for loosening and tightening the retaining sleeve on the tent pole such that the retaining sleeve can be moved a long the tent pole when loosened and can be retained at a desired position on the tent pole when tightened.
The anchor seat is connected to the retaining sleeve and is formed with a rope hole that is adapted to permit the pull rope to extend therethrough.
The anchor block is adapted to be connected to the pull rope such that, when the pull rope is extended through the rope hole, the anchor block will be disposed below and limited from moving upward by the anchor seat.